


Chocolate caliente

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Doctor Who/Torchwood, El Doctor tiene un regalo de Navidad para Jack, Gen, M/M, Spoilers de la 3era temporada de Torchwood, aunque no sea Navidad, mal titulo, ¿eso cuenta como crossover?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca te encuentras con el Doctor por casualidad y el capitán Jack Harkness lo sabe mejor que nadie así que ¿por qué había ido a buscarle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate caliente

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Terminada la tercera temporada de Torchwood y sin empezar la cuarta.

Nada había vuelto a ser igual. No podría serlo. Jack dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Al otro lado el barman le sonrió, recogiéndoselo. Por inercia le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre. No era como tener que sonreírle a Gwen, allí nadie le conocía, nadie podía apreciar el cambio que se había producido en él.

-¿Te pongo otra, guapo? –canturreó el camarero, agitando el vaso. Los hielos a medio derretir entrechocaron en su interior. Canturrearon como su sonrisa.

-Cargado.

El barman silbó. Ya iba muy cargado el anterior.

-Está bien –dijo, separándose de él para ir a prepararlo.

Mientras el viejo capitán se apoyó en el codo sobre la barra. El local estaba casi a oscuras, las luces muy bajadas, dándole un ambiente excitante y nocturno, de caza. Pero ir allí no había sido tan buena idea a fin de cuentas. Creía que serviría para reconectar consigo mismo, para superarlo. Pero no había sido así.

Tampoco era como si fuese algo que no pudiera preveer. Algún día Ianto moriría y él no. Creía que lo tenía controlado, asumido, disfrutar los días que pudieran. No se había imaginado que sería tan pronto.

Aún recordaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Y esa copa estaba tardando. Se giró buscando con la mirada al barman cuando una mano puso el vaso relleno, con hielo nuevo, totalmente frío, frente a él.

-Gracias –dijo automáticamente, cogiéndolo, pero la mano no soltó el vaso.

-Tal vez deberías reconsiderar la copa –le sugirió el propietario de la mano.

-No, no creo –insistió Jack, tirando un poco del vaso.

Pero la mano lo apartó definitivamente de él, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza. Jack se irguió para ir a atraparlo y recayó por primera vez en su rostro, iluminado por las luces purpureas del ambiente.

-¡Doctor! –la exclamación de sorpresa le hizo olvidar el vaso.

-Shhh, no hace falta que grites –el otro le hizo un aspaviento, dejando por fin el vaso quieto. Pero Jack no lo tocó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Nunca aparecía sin motivo. Tenía que haber pasado algo. Quizá iban a entrar un montón de aliens cabreados por la puerta arrasando el lugar, o una conspiración en las sombras… Como para llevarle la contraria el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, pasaba por aquí –comentó. Llevaba el abrigo largo marrón pese al calor que debía hacer ahí dentro.

-¿De verdad esperas que me trague eso? –preguntó a punto de reír. El Doctor no era de hacer visitas sin más.

-Es la verdad. Ya sabes. Me dieron unos vales en el Cinturón de Orión y no podía dejarlos caducar sin más.

-Claro, una visita de placer. Sin saber que estaba yo aquí.

-¿A que es una gran sorpresa? –la amplia sonrisa de aquel hombre siempre le acababa restando credibilidad.

-¿Entonces…? –le animó a continuar, con la esperanza de aclarar algo.

-Entonces podemos ir a dar una vuelta. Si te apetece. No creo que aquí tengas mucho más que hacer, la verdad –contestó el Doctor. Su voz, chillona como siempre, hablaba tan rápido como recordaba, saltando de un pensamiento a otro a la velocidad de la luz-. Porque no te veo que vayas a intentar flirtear con ese chico, ¿verdad? –señaló con el pulgar sin mirar hacia el barman de antes.

Jack no respondió. era consciente de que eso era exactamente lo que haría un día normal.

-Así que ¿qué me dices? –el Doctor apoyó los codos en la barra, echándose hacia adelante sobre él. Podía imaginárselo de puntillas al otro lado. Sonriente-. ¿Te vienes?

Jack continuó mirándole pero sonrió, un poco, al final.

-De alguna forma tengo que averiguar lo que haces aquí –dijo a modo de asentimiento.

-Perfecto –con satisfacción el Doctor saltó, sin que aparentemente llamase la atención de nadie, la barra-. ¡Vamos entonces!

Y echó a andar. Jack se levantó para seguirle y entonces recordó el vaso de licor. Se giró, lo apuró de un trago, quemándole la garganta, intenso y dulzón, para dejarlo de nuevo en la barra y apresurarle a seguirlo.

···

-¿Dónde hemos aterrizado? –preguntó, examinando de aquí para allá, los controles de la consola de la TARDIS. El Doctor iba y venía de un lado para otro bajando palancas y apretando botones. Parecía imposible que alguien aprendiese cómo manejar aquella nave.

-Ya lo verás. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad –el hombrecillo le guiñó un ojo, derrochando simpatía.

-No estamos en Navidad, Doctor. ¿O aquí si? ¿Es la Tierra entonces?

-La Tierra no es el único sitio donde se celebra la Navidad –le recordó el Doctor, bajando la última palanca, sacudiéndose las manos satisfecho-. Pero tienes razón, no es Navidad.

Extrañado Jack no dijo nada, preguntándose a dónde lo habría traído. daba la impresión de que había ido expresamente a buscarlo y eso, aunque lo halagaba en el fondo, también lo preocupaba.

-¿No vas a salir? –el Doctor se bamboleó un poco sobre los pies, señalando con el mentón hacia la puerta.

-Claro, te estaba esperando.

El señor del tiempo se rió.

-Haz los honores –le invitó.

Y, volviendo a preguntarse qué habría ahí fuera, Jack se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola.

Lo primero que pensó es que afuera hacía frío. Frío y mal tiempo. No nevaba pero poco faltaba. Se apretó el abrigo y terminó de salir de la TARDIS.

Las calles de Cardiff. Las conocía demasiado bien. Estaban a un par de manzanas de la plaza donde tenía –antes- su sede Torchwood. Pensar eso le hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Qué habría sido de Gwen? Y todos los demás… Ianto…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó al Doctor, que acababa de salir de la nave, para distraer a su mente de los sucesos de hacía dos meses.

-Oh, ya lo verás –la voz del hombre sonó tan enigmática como solía, echando a andar por la calle con toda la calma del mundo.

-No me digas que solo me has traído aquí para un paseo.

-No sé, tal vez. ¿Lo he hecho? –sonó sorprendido.

Negó con la cabeza, sin insistir. Era imposible arrancarle una respuesta cuando no quería sonar prenda. Un día sería entretenido ver como alguien le torturaba por eso. Acabaría más frustrado el torturador que el Doctor, eso seguro. Y posiblemente con dolor de cabeza.

Le siguió, caminando a su lado, bajando la calle. Podía agradecer que se estaban alejando de la plaza y de lo que quedaba de Torchwood. Trató de estimar el tiempo en el que estaban pero todo parecía tan igual que parecía el mismo día que acababan de irse.

Repentinamente el Doctor se detuvo junto a un paso de peatones.

-¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? Me muero de hambre. Podemos tomar unas muffins mientras. Las originales siempre son las mejores –le propuso.

-Bueno…

-Perfecto –le interrumpió, dando aquella respuesta por positiva, echando a andar hacia un pequeño café de aspecto agradable en un extremo de la calle.

Jack intentó no pensar que era el café a donde Ianto iba cada vez que le pedían alguno.

Ahora se planteaba si no podía haberle dado más protagonismo. Ianto nunca se había quejado pero tal vez, en el fondo, no le gustaba ser siempre el chico de los recados. Aunque no se quejase. Era demasiado bueno para eso.

¿Podía ser que el Doctor lo hiciese a propósito? No, él no sabía a dónde iba Ianto a por el café. Quizá ni sabía lo ocurrido en la Tierra hacía tan solo dos meses. O quizá sí, pero no la muerte de la mitad de su equipo.

Las campanillas sonaron en el café cuando el Doctor abrió la puerta, saludando a la chica que atendía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Chocolate? Con este tiempo es lo mejor, ¿o café? –le preguntó.

-Chocolate estará bien –respondió sin ganas de hablar, solo para que pidiese de una vez. Si no podía entretenerse divagando sobre qué pedir horas, seguro.

Miró a su alrededor. Realmente él había entrado ahí pocas veces. Era un sitio acogedor, hogareño. Faltaba una chimenea. Y más con aquel tiempo frío, el lugar perfecto para sentarte a tomar un chocolate caliente. Una buena elección.

Sus ojos fueron repasando la decoración del sitio. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando miró hacia una de las esquinas, junto a la ventana.

No. No podía ser.

Era a propósito. No había duda.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacerle pasar por eso?

Intentó dar media vuelta pero sagazmente una mano, la del Doctor, no tenía ni que mirar, le cogió del brazo, reteniéndolo, diciéndole algo alegre y despreocupado a la chica del mostrador.

En una esquina del café, junto a la ventana, había dos figuras bebiendo café caliente. Una se rió. La otra tan solo sonrió un poco, pero se notaba en sus ojos que le había hecho gracia, aunque se contuviese de expresarlo. Él lo sabía bien. Era la forma de sonreír de Ianto.

El Jack de la mesa dio un par de vueltas a su café, antes de beber otro trago, diciendo algo.

El Jack del mostrador trató de recordar. Debían estar hablando de Toshi y Owen. Si no se equivocaba era entonces cuando habían ido a aquel café. Se notaba demasiado que se gustaban y le hacía gracia. Ianto decía que comprendía a Toshi y que no deberían reírse, pero sonreía.

La chica del mostrador le puso los dos chocolates con una tapa en una bolsa, junto a las muffins y en cuanto el Doctor tuvo la bolsa en las manos, tiró de él hacia afuera. La chica les miró, sorprendida por esa salida. Pero apenas se había fijado en el acompañando del chicoq eu con tanta amabilidad le había pedido el chocolate. Y mucho menos ató cabos de porque le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –le exigió saber en cuanto estuvieron en la calle.  

-Veo que te has dado cuenta. ¡Brillante! Perfecto –asintió, como si su plan diese resultado al ritmo esperado.

Pero oírle decir aquello, esa sensación de que todo estaba ya previsto por el Doctor, solo hizo que Jack se enfureciese más contra él por dentro. No era culpa suya la muerte de Ianto –aunque quizá si hubiese aparecido hacía dos meses todo fuese diferente- pero había presionado la herida demasiado. Le cruzó la cara con un derechazo que casi tiró al suelo al desgarbado hombre, que tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de no soltar la bolsa del pedido.

-Eso ha dolido –protestó el Doctor.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –repitió con voz severa, tajante, acortando las palabras, sonando rudas. Le agarró de las solapas del abrigo, acercándolo, amenazante. No iba a dejar que se saliese por la tangente como tan bien se le daba hacer-. Habla. Tu lo sabías, lo has hecho a propósito. ¡Nunca haces algo sin motivo! –lo acusó.

Y era cierto. Cardiff poco antes de que Torchwood desapareciese, aquella cafetería poco antes de que Ianto muriese. ¡No podía ser casualidad!

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. No me peges –le pidió el Doctor, soltándose con una mano.

-Responde –le exigió Jack.

El Doctor suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-No te lo tomes así… Simplemente…

-¿Simplemente qué? Se breve.

El Doctor volvió a mirarle. En sus ojos no estaba bromeando, lo notó. Es hizo que en parte se le pasasen las ganas de romperle aquella cara que tenía ahora.

-Me enteré de lo ocurrido. Quería... ir a verte –explicó-. Pero entonces te ví, parecías tan deprimido- El Doctor negó con la cabeza-. Ven, mira. No, antes de golpearme de nuevo ven –le dijo, tan serio como Jack antes.

Y Jack le siguió. El Doctor se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, mirando el cristal. A través de él Ianto estaba revolviendo el café con una cucharilla y Jack, un Jack tres meses y medio más joven, hablaba.

-Sí, es cierto, te he traído aquí por un motivo –admitió por fin él, mirando fijamente ambas figuras. A su lado Jack hacía lo mismo. Resultaba doloroso-.  Seguro que te haces una idea de por qué –le miró, expectante, pero Jack no dijo nada, absorto mirándolos.

Ianto. Podía ir corriendo y abrazarle pero no podía. No debía. Que el propio Doctor le llevase allí ya demostraba que no era un simple capricho suyo. No se arriesgaría sin motivo. Ianto… Verle y saber que no podría hablarle de nuevo, tocarle las manos como lo estaba haciendo aquella versión antigua de si mismo, besarle de nuevo, susurrarle al oído antes de que se quedase dormido a su lado… Era doloroso. Por supuesto iba a irse algún día pero… era injusto que fuese tan pronto.

El Doctor a su lado se quedó callado, mirando ambas escenas, en silencio, dándole un tiempo.

-Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber la importancia de los momentos… Lo que importa no es lo que dure, si no lo que ha durado –comenzó a hablar lentamente, una voz de fondo para la imagen que Jack estaba contemplando-. No puedes evitar lo que ha ocurrido y no te va a servir de nada ir a bares a beber por ello.  Sabes que eso es lo que diría Ianto.

Jack ni siquiera usó el típico “¿y tú que sabes de Ianto?” Ya sabía que lo que el Doctor decía era cierto. Lo sabía desde el principio.

Pero quizá necesitaba que alguien se lo recordase, lo rescatase de las profundidades de su mente y se lo hiciese real.

Se giró hacia el Doctor.

-Así que era eso, ¿has venido a animarme? –casi parecía divertido-. El hombre que salva el universo ha venido a consolarme.

El Doctor se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

-Cada cosa tiene su día –dijo restándole importancia-. Salvar el mundo, ayudarte… no me parece tan mal –le miró de nuevo, sonriendo un poco-. Considéralo tu regalo de Navidad.

-¿Ahora eres Papa Noel? –ni lo pensó, la imagen había sido demasiado graciosa en su mente como para no mencionarlo, con una risa.

No estaba curado. En absoluto. Pero quizá era el camino.

-¡No, por favor! No me veo en el papel.

-Podrías hacer el reparto de regalos a tiempo.

-No va conmigo. No demasiado –admitió el Doctor.

-¿Entonces eres el Fantasma de las Navidades? –propuso Jack, alzando una ceja.

-Te sorprendería la respuesta… -el Doctor sonrió de nuevo, mirándole. Podía distinguir una pequeña chispa al fondo de los ojos de Jack, de nuevo. Bien, bien, era justo lo que quería ver-. ¿Vamos entonces? –propuso otra vez más.

El capitán se giró hacia el café, contemplando una última vez la figura de Ianto, y la suya propia, más feliz de lo que era en aquellos momentos. Pero podía volver a serlo.

-Vamos –asintió, dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el final opuesto de la calle, acompañando al Doctor, que enseguida comenzó a hablar.

La capacidad que tenía para hablar nunca dejaría de resultar impactante. Mientras lo escuchaba, respondiendo de vez en cuando, dejando que continuase, no pudo evitar pensar lo curioso que era. Parecía distraído, parecía que no atendía a nada, ocupado en parlotear y aún con eso…

-¿Sabes? Te has ido sin pagar –le dijo de pronto-. Quizá deberías volver.

Jack pensó un momento en el bar, recordando que era cierto, había dejado cuatro copas al menos a deber…

-Y también está ese chico –añadió el Doctor.

Jack lo miró.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo?

El otro se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta de la TARDIS.

-Al menos una disculpa se merece. El pobre estaba preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Se le notaba –continuó hablando mientras jack entraba. Después lo siguió, cerrando la puerta.

Y mientras un Jack un poco más joven y un Ianto un tanto avergonzado por el comentario que acababa de hacer su compañero terminaban su café, una cabina azul desapareció al final de la calle.

**fin**


End file.
